monster__strikefandomcom-20200215-history
New Player Guide
Important Notice: The completed version of this guide is available on Strikeshot.net at http://strikeshot.net/ultimate-players-guide - "forrely" original guide author ---- A guide for players new to Monster Strike. While this guide is not exhaustive, you can click through the links to read more specific details on other pages of the wiki. This guide assumes you have played through the intro tutorial and gotten a basic idea of how to play quests and how to fuse monsters into other monsters. If you feel like you have a good understanding of the beginner goals, you can scroll through to take a look at: Intermediate Goals (in progress) Advanced Goals (in progress) or other general guidelines and tips as noted in the table of contents below. If you have further questions, try posting in the wiki comments or one of the discussion websites listed in Helpful Links. General Goals While the gameplay premise is fairly simple, Monster Strike offers a large amount of quests and ways to progress your monsters that may seem confusing at first. While how you want to play the game is entirely up to you, here are some general goals to get started on if you're feeling a bit lost. Beginner Goals Beginner goals are goals that will help get you for the more difficult parts of monster strike by powering up both you and your monsters. These goals will help you regardless of what you want to do later in the game. In particular, the section Deciding if You Want to Reroll should be read, as it details ''reasons why you may want to restart your monster strike account. '''1) Using the Hatcher' Summary * Obtain orbs by leveling and completing normal quests. * Use orbs on the hatcher to get more monsters. About the Hatcher ''' When most people talk about 'the hatcher', they are referring to the one that costs orbs to use (not the "friend hatcher"). The monster hatcher is the most important way of obtaining monsters in the game as it drops some of the most powerful monsters. '''Monsters that come from the hatcher cannot be obtained anywhere else. This is because it costs orbs to use the hatcher (Monster Strike's premium currency). Obtaining Orbs Orbs can be bought for real world money, but can also be obtained for free as detailed in Obtaining Orbs. Early on, most of your orbs will come through leveling and completing quests (remember to check your mission log periodically for rewards!). If you want to gain even more orbs quickly, the fastest method is by playing with "new strikers" as detailed down below in New Player Guide: Multiplayer. note: Because orbs are so important for the hatcher, it is recommended to not use orbs to continue stages when you are a beginner. It is usually more important to save them for the hatcher since you can complete those quests later when you have more powerful monsters. Whether or not you may want to use a couple orbs to increase bag space is up to you, but it is recommended to get at least a 5* monster or two first. Using the Hatcher Using orbs on the hatcher is somewhat of a game of chance; the power of monsters you receive vary greatly as indicated by their star rating on a scale from 1 to 6 stars, with higher star ratings being significantly stronger. Hatcher monsters will start with either 3, 4, or 5 stars. While any 4* or 5* hatcher monster will be fine for normal quests, 5 star hatcher monsters are all but required in Monster Strike's most difficult content because they can evolve into powerful 6 star monsters. '''4 star monsters can only evolve to 5 stars and no further, meaning that, eventually, any monster that '''starts with 4 stars or less will become obsolete at higher difficulties (with a rare few exceptions; in particular, if you get enough of any monster, combining them together for high luck helps get more loot on easier quests). Notable 4 star hatcher monsters (11-9-15): Freyja, Dear Lotta, Chandra, Yulong 2) Deciding if you want to "Reroll" Summary * Decide if you want to reset your account for another chance at getting better monsters from the hatcher. ** particularly if you did not receive any 5 star monsters in your first 10 or so hatches What is "Rerolling"? Rerolling is one of the unappetizing but effective realities of success in Monster Strike. Common in games with a lottery system like the hatcher, rerolling in Monster Strike means restarting your account (generally by re-installing the game) to roll on the hatcher in hopes of getting better monsters. This is usually done early-on(anywhere from level 1-30 or even higher) as getting orbs in the early levels is much easier (particularly with the free starting orbs and "new striker" bonuses). for details on reroll methods see https://www.reddit.com/r/MonsterStrike/comments/2kfrpf/monster_strike_beginners_efficiency_guide/ but note that not all info is current Should I Reroll? While somewhat tedious, rerolling until you get a 5 star in your first few hatches, (or multiple 5 star monsters in your first batch of hatches) is the generally accepted "best" method of quickly getting started in monster strike. Hatcher monsters are almost ubiquitously better than, or on par with, any monster you can get otherwise, '''except for the top-tier "impossibles", but beating those missions is extremely difficult without at least a couple hatcher monsters in your party to begin with. That said, rerolling is certainly not required, since you can always get more orbs as you play(though at a somewhat slower rate). Deciding whether or not to reroll can be a daunting decision as a beginner since it entails understanding what monsters are "good"(not all 5 stars are created equal). To compound this, the chances of getting certain monsters from the hatcher vary over time depending on the current "featured hatcher". To help determine the strength of your monsters and check whether or not the current hatcher is "good", you can reference tier lists such as strikeshot.net or ask on one of the MS discussion websites. General Rerolling Guidelines # If you want to guarantee starting with a good monster in the quickest manner, complete the tutorial and use your first free orbs to roll on the hatcher. ## Reroll if no 5 stars or a weak 5 star # If you just want to play and see how things go, play until you have hatched roughly 10 times. ## If you do not receive any 5* monsters from the hatcher in this time, consider rerolling. ### While it is very likely you will get a 5* hatcher monster eventually, having at least 5* hatcher monster to begin with will make the early game easier. '' ## Getting 2 or more 5* monsters in your first 10 rolls is a good start ### You can check tier lists or ask in a discussion board to get a better idea of how strong your monsters are. To reiterate, while rerolling can be very useful (some players have rerolled upwards of a hundred times or more to try for the perfect team), you can certainly play without it. How you play the game is up to you, but if you'd like to get into higher-end content quicker or even just don't like the look of the monsters you start with, consider rerolling. To simplify rerolling you can use rerolling bot which pass tutorial for you. ''see also: Helpful Links#Rerolling for more guides on how and when to reroll. 3) Leveling-Up (Player Level) Summary * Complete normal quests to gain experience and level up. Why Level Up? One of the easiest and most helpful things to do as a new player is to level up! Regardless of what sort of dungeons or loot grinding you want to do later on, you will always need stamina, and increasing your player level is the best way to get more. In addition, you will eventually want to reach at least level 50, as only level 50 players can host or join temple dungeons to get ableberries, items that increase the power of hatcher monsters. Here are a few useful stamina milestones in particular: # 50 stamina - able to host extreme difficulty quests # 60 stamina - able to host carnage difficulty temple quests and impossible difficulty quests # ~80 stamina - able to host 1 extreme and then another extreme 1 hour later (duration of many extreme quests) note: As you reach higher levels, the amount of stamina you gain per level will decrease until you start getting 1 stamina every 2 levels, but it's still useful to keep leveling! How to Level Up The best way to level up is to host normal quests (remember, only the host of a quests gets experience and completion credit). While event quests may give more experience at first, normal quests are much easier and become much more efficient in terms of stamina -> exp ratios as you progress. Since you have to unlock each new normal quest by completing the previous quest, it is important to always do the most recent quest in order to keep progressing. In addition, completing normal quests will give a variety of extra bonuses via the mission log (including orbs!) 4) Leveling-Up Your Monsters Summary * Get expie turtles by completing expie shell-a-thon quests that appear daily ** Use a high luck monster as your main monster and host/join online co-op quests for more turtles! * Level up your monsters by fusing expie turtles into them ** prioritize leveling 5 star hatcher monsters first Why Level my Monsters? The easiest way to increase the power of your monsters is by raising their level. This is much more important than even morlings, as it gives them far more stats, and also increases their bump combo damage! How to Get Expie Turtles The best way to level monsters is by fusing expie turtles into them. While fusing regular monsters into each other will raise their level, using expie turtles is much, much faster. The best way to get expie turtles is by completing Expie Shell-a-thons that occur multiple times each day during weekdays. These quests are very easy, and so it is recommended to put your highest luck monster as your first(main) monster for the team that you bring. However, be careful on weekends, as instead of shell-a-thons, more difficult Expie Shell-mageddon quests appear. These quests cost more stamina to host, and have a few gimmicks (including dangerous damage walls), but reward higher quality turtles. It is still possible to complete these quests with weaker monsters, but you should pay particular attention to when damage walls spawn. - Using Online Co-op to Get More Turtles Because expie quests are fairly easy, it can be very useful to host or join exp quests online in order to get more turtle drops from luck. If you are hosting, try and wait for a full party of players to get the most benefit from their luck. However, if you can get a nearby friend to help, on some days, special local co-op only expie quests will be available that drop even more turtles! '''important note: Don't put your highest luck monster in the first(main) slot of team 1 unless it is also your most powerful monster. '''This slot has a note above it that states "Friends Can Use" because this is the monster that other players can use in their solo missions. However, other players do not benefit from the luck of your helper monster when they play solo. '''Which Monsters Should I Level First? In order, the most useful monsters to level first are: # 6 star hatcher monsters (if you evolved or ascended any from 5 stars) # 5 star hatcher monsters (only if they started as 5 star monsters) # any other 5 or 6 star monsters Because hatcher monsters are generally more powerful than other monsters (of equivalent star rating), you should prioritize leveling them first. Because only monsters that start as 5 stars can be upgraded to 6 stars, monsters that start as 5 star monsters should be prioritized over any 4 star monsters. Additionally, you should not level any monsters obtained from normal quests, as none of them reach 6 stars and very few even reach 5 stars, where as event quest monsters can reach 5 or 6 stars. The exception being the 50 luck jabbanero that you may start with in the mission log, as it is very useful as a high luck monster. note: remember to keep an eye on when your monsters reach maximum level so you don't waste expies! For reference, 5 star monsters can reach a max level of 70, and 4 star monsters can reach level 40. Intermediate Goals At this point you should (hopefully) have a couple max level 5 star monsters in your box and have a decent bit of stamina(~50) built up from leveling in order to start running more difficult descend dungeons (savage+extreme difficulties). Obtaining 6 Star Monsters Summary * Collect colored and divine sharls to use for evolving * Level up 5* monsters and evolve/ascend them to 6* for large power boosts Importance of 6 Star Monsters As you know, leveling monsters by fusing turtles into them provides a very large increase in their stats. By evolving or ascending 5 star monsters(only possible with monsters that began as 5 stars), they become 6 star monsters. Once evolved, they reset their monster level back to one, but retain most of their stats from before and often gain new abilities or stronger strike shots/bump combos. This also allows you to fuse more turtles into your new 6 star monsters in order to raise their level even further and obtain even higher stats. 6 star monsters are very important for completing more difficult extreme dungeons and very helpful to bring along to savage dungeons. Beating these dungeons is the next step in progressing through monster strike as they reward more 5 star monsters to help you expand your team. Evolving Your 5 Star Monsters. While you have the option of ascending your monsters to 6 stars rather than evolving, this requires collecting other monsters to use as materials instead of catalysts as for evolving. Collecting monsters to ascend("ascension materials") your hatcher monsters can be difficult when first starting off. Evolution is usually much easier, albeit slower. Obtaining Evolution Materials In order to evolve a 5 star monster, you need a number of colored sharls and stoans as well as a divine sharls. Such evolution materials ("catalysts") can be found in all dungeons, but are most consistently found in daily evolution material quests. Divine sharls in particular drop from all evolution material quests, but are extra rare, and may take many runs to obtain one. Alternative ways of obtaining catalysts involve completing mission log entries including: recieve 1 divine for: * reach rank 25 * complete the 4th stage of final co-op quest line "Fast on the Strike GP" * Login once a day for 30 days total ** does not need to be consecutive days Expanding Your Roster As expected, monsters are your most important assets in Monster Strike. They come with a wide variety of attributes and abilities that can be beneficial or detrimental to your success in a quest. Thus, obtaining new monsters is necessary to consistently beat difficult dungeons. Hyper Maxing Your Monsters Obtaining Ableberries Advance Goals Obtaining Max Luck Monsters Defeating Impossibles Other Goals What Should I do with ______? Orbs The priority rating for orbs if you want to have a good time in the long run is 1.) Box - Having a good hatcher monster means nothing when you don't have enough materials to upgrade it, plus it's downright annoying when you constantly have to clean your box every other run. Once you get to a satisfiable amount of space, then you're free to waste your orbs elsewhere. 2.) Hatcher - With all of that new box room, filled with expies and hyperboost materials, you'll then need a good nit to use them on. Optimal rolls are 5*s, as they tend to be better than most of the farmable 5* monsters found through events. However, be warned not all hatcher monsters may be best suited for dungeon you're running. Sometimes, it's better to use a farmable monster. 3.) Stamina - Once you get into the harder dungeons (Extreme and Impossible), you'll see a reward catagory marked "No Continue" in the rewards screen upon clearing a dungeon. Oftentimes, these rewards give a 100% drop of the 5* monster featured in the event quest and may help save hours, days, even weeks of grinding. ot to mention, any previously unused stamina will carry over into the next amount because of "overfill." 4.) Continues - Best not done at all. There is little opportunities where a continue wold be helpful, as "No Continue" rewards for Extreme and Impossible quests will convince you to use it on stamina, rather than continues, with the latter outright banning continues altogether. Stamina Expie Turtles Morlings Gold Gameplay Tips Multiplayer The quickest method to get a lot of orbs is through "new striker" bonuses. By playing in either local co-op, or online co-op (social media) games. When doing dungeons online, it is advised to be courteous to your fellow strikers by actively participating in the game and not idling, and to study the dungeon beforehand and bring appropriate monsters so as not to greatly burden other players. Getting Involved with the Community Category:Guides